Una historia sin fin
by mary-sue hedgehog
Summary: Corro... corro sin parar, no quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar solo quiero llegar a algun lugar donde pueda seguir una nueva vida sin preocupaciones, sin remordimientos, sin... Sonic
1. Chapter 1

**Mi historia sin fin**

**Capitulo1: El comienzo**

Corro… corro como nunca… y creer que yo le quería, y el… solo pensaba de una manera tan mala. Veo a mis alrededores y veo como es que todo me recuerda a el, como es que todo esta plagado de el, será… que me esta siguiendo o será que tanto miedo le he tomado y en mi mente me lo he imaginado, -jejeje- rió a mi misma como he de pensar que me va a seguir, eso esta fuera de su mente ya que, yo nunca he sido nada de su importancia solo he sido una distracción mas; tal vez y si me busque ya que su reputación esta en mis manos y sin ella que es… ni yo lo se, nunca supe que fue ni quien fue… pero ahora lo se; es solo un mal recuerdo por el cual perdí a mis amigos… perdí mi mente… perdí mi dignidad.

Recuerdo muy bien como paso, como empezó…

Yo me encontraba en el taller de Tails; su mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, ya no me encontraba en mi típica vestimenta porque hoy era un día especial, hoy era el día en que vería mi destino, mi nueva vida; por eso fue tan especial el cambio que realice…

Mi vestido ya no era uno rojo sino uno blanco, mis botas las remplace por un par de sandalias blancas todo para representar que empezáramos de nuevo. En mano traía una carta que le iba a mostrar si su respuesta fuese negativa... así que toque la puerta y espere a que me respondieran sin darme cuenta de la presión que hacia del papel con mi mano.

Empecé a escuchar pisadas acercándose a la puerta y mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido que la velocidad a la que corría mi héroe; entonces, se abrió y vi a quien tanto espere, a quien tenia mi corazón en su mano, por quien rechace a muchos, a mi razón de vivir… Sonic.

Este nada mas me vio sin ninguna ilusión en sus ojos pero eso no importaba yo ya sabia que el me quería o eso creía.

-¡Sonic!- Le dije alegre como de costumbre sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban

Me sorprendí de ver como me hacia un gesto invitándome a pasar, algo que nunca había hecho ya que siempre recibía portazo tras portazo. Encontré muy agradable su sitio era muy… a su estilo; esta tenia un sillón, una tele; una cocineta y un pasillo con tres cuartos los cuales deduje eran de Tails y otro de el.

-Muy bonita casa- le dije tratando de iniciar una conversación

-Gracias- me respondió muy calmado –a Tails le gusta así-

-Bueno… a lo que venia es…- sentía como se me acortaban las palabras – yo quería preguntarte si… ¿me quieres? – a lo que me vio muy raro

-Amy, esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en algo que ya sabes?

-Porque… ocupo saberlo, tú eres mi todo y si en realidad no me quieres… pues dímelo y ya no te lo he de seguir-

-Mira… la respuesta es no… pero, no quiero que cambie nada esta decisión el que no te ame, no significa que no te quiera y me preocupe por ti- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa que tantas veces me quito el aire

-No… te preocupes- dije mientras se me nublaba la vista por las lágrimas- esto… este… todo esta dicho, yo te dejo y tu igual… - camine despacio hacia la puerta y toque el picaporte hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombre que me detenía.

-Amy… no hagas ninguna locura, yo se como eres así que mejor calmate, ya se que tratas de hacer lo que sea por llamar mi atención- dijo preocupado

-Sabes… pensé que eras una buena persona, alguien que se preocupa por los demás, alguien que me quería…. ¡pero no veo que me equivoque! Veo que solo me salvaste tantas veces porque no querías perder tu reputación, querías ganar todo lo que estuviese a tu camino, pero… ¡¿por que no miras mas allá de lo material y ves que hay personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti y tu solo quieres seguir con esa venda en los ojos!... yo te amo pero… creo que eso no te importa así que… no creas que haré algo estupido… o algo para llamar tu atención, solo te diré que haré lo prometido y te dejare en paz con solo este recuerdo- le entregue la carta y me retire despacio sin voltear atrás, a mi pasado.

Así acabe aquí corriendo sin rumbo, viendo como las gotas tratan de esconder mi tristeza ayudándome a olvidar el recuerdo de mi viejo amor… sonic el erizo….

Continuara…

**Mary Sue the hedgehog: Bueno este fue mí primer capitulo y mi primera historia y tuvo 784 palabras mas de lo que siempre hago… jejejeje… bueno espero y le haya gustado y no se preocupen ¡habrá más! Así que bye-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Historia Sin Fin**

**Capitulo 2**

Me pregunto... ¿por que hice esto¿por que me arriesgue a perderle?... ¿será que ya no me importa, no... Lo dudo, porque si no yo no sentiría este dolor en el pecho, mi respiración acortada y mi corazón y mente destrozada.

¡Milagro! Llegue al único lugar donde encontrare ayuda, felicidad, amor, calor... algo que ha desaparecido desde que toque su picaporte, desde ese momento mi cuerpo se ha congelado... mi alma se ha desvanecido. Ya no quiero pensar en eso, ya que dentro de este casa me espera alguien que me a ayudado, alguien que me motivo a hacer lo que hice y tal vez alguien que se preocupe mas por mi que Sonic...

Toco la puerto solo para ser recibida con lo que tanto he deseado... un abrazo… pero no es lo mismo de un amigo que de alguien que amo... le veo a los ojos y veo como es que nota lo que me sucedió... como es que me conoce mejor que yo misma y nota toda mi tristeza y frustración con una sola mirada.

-Amy- Me dijo muy triste

-Estoy… bien- Le muestro una de sus famosas sonrisas –Solo ocupo que no me dejes… no me… pierdas.

Ahí sentí como mi vista se perdía solo reconociendo al ser que se preocupo por mi, Shadow. De ahí en adelante… todo se perdió.

Me desperté y me encontré en mi casa, trate de sentarme pero cada movimiento hasta un simple parpadeo me dolía; empecé a recalcar los eventos pasados y me acuerdo de Shadow ¿Qué habrá pasado con el?

Decidí buscarle por lo menos para agradecerle pero… mi dolor era intenso… -mmm… lo que una lluvia y un corazón roto hacen- pensé a mi misma. Ya no me importo el dolor para mi era mas importante ir a buscar a esa persona que se había hecho cargo de mi durante los momentos de tristeza que tuve cuando Sonic me rechazaba cuando perdía las esperanza y un flash me llego a la mente y recordé la interrogativa que le hice a Shadow hace unos meses:

Acaba de llegar de otro portazo de Sonic, ahora más decepcionada que nunca. Metí la llave y abrí solo para encontrarme un cuarto vació…

-Bueno… creo que Shadow no siempre iba a estar para consolarme- deje las llaves en una mesa sin cambiar el semblante triste de mi cara –creo… que el también se enfado de mi… y se fue- ahora mi triste cara se encontraba con esas malditas gotas saladas que tratan de mostrar mi tristeza sin mi consentimiento… pero que, si Shadow ya no estaba ¿Por qué esconder esas lagrimas que tantas veces no le quise mostrar? Así que, las deje fluir libremente sin importar cuanto me doliera el ser tan débil.

Camine a la cocina y me senté en la mesa sin sentir la presencia de su mirada.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo mientras yo me estremecía del susto

Postre mi cara en el, mi cara empapada y mis ojos esmeralda antes tan brillante ahora eran un simple agujero en mi ser mientras sentía como su mirada cambiaba a una de preocupación y tristeza

-Sonic… me rechazo- le dije tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que no querían cesar.

-Ven aquí- me dijo tomando mi mano llevándome a un abrazo –shh... todo esta bien

Y como a un bebe recién nacido me empezó a arrullar para calmar mi tristeza. Así, el se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que en un simple susurro me dijo:

-Nunca pienses que nadie te quiere porque aquí siempre me tendrás… te amo-

Me sorprendí al oír las dos últimas palabras y así empezaron a dar vueltas tantas preguntas en mi cabeza.

-¿Me… quieres?- le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos tratando de sacar la verdad de su corazón.

-Claro- me dijo con tanta seguridad… algo que yo nunca pude hacer –te amo, aunque tu no tengas ojos para mi- ahí vi lo que nunca espere… lagrimas…

¿Lagrimas? Lagrimas de tristeza por tener que ver como la chica de su vida solo hablaba de su peor enemigo y el solo oía omitiendo los comentarios que no quería, serán lagrimas de felicidad por haber expresado algo que tenia desde hace mucho… nunca lo supe. Ahora mi mente estaba muy confundida y no notaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que el… me beso.

Sentí como mis labios se fundían con los suyos, como es que me apretaba tratando de tenerme, como con cada movimiento de sus labios me mostraba la pasión y seguridad que tenia por mi y nuestra relación. Pero… maldito oxigeno, el aire se empezó a acabar y nuestras caras separamos para respirar.

Cuando voltee a ver a Shadow, el estaba de espaldas con un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas. Reí por lo bajo al ver lo lindo que este se veía… hasta que el se voltio y me dio una mirada confundida. Ahora si tuve una mayor visión de su cara y vi como el color rojo sobresaltaba de su pelaje negro y ahora si que no lo evite y reí, reí para dejar ir esa tristeza que tenia y ver el nuevo día que llegaba.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Me pregunto un poco confundo -¿Acaso te ríes de mi o de mis sentimientos?

-¡Claro que no!- le explique rápido –jamás me reiría de tus sentimientos- y volvió la risa a mi sonrisa como la expresión de el erizo negro cambiaba a una de felicidad y seriedad –pero de tu cara si… ¡tomatito!

Se me hace que no capto el chiste porque ni una mueca vi, pero lo bueno es que podía ver como es que esa mirada preocupada por mi había desaparecido y había sido remplazada por una de alivio.

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: Veo que nadie se fijo en mi fic pero bueno la seguiré poniendo para ver quien lo ve jejejjeje… no dejare que muchos se la pierdan solo porque les da flojera dejar review!... bueno espero y le haya gustado(ya se que esta un poco simple el fic pero es que así me lo imagine jejejje) y gracias a **kitsune-vulpes** por dejar review! Jjejeejjeje… así que me despido y Bye-bye chiquitos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Historia Sin Fin**

**Capitulo 3**

Decidí sacar el recuerdo y seguir buscando a Shadow para solo encontrarme una nota en la mesita de la cocina. Al leerla sentí como un escalofrió me recorría por todo mi cuerpo, decidí dejarla solo para sentirme vacía… y preocupada así que tome asiento en una silla de la mesa y empecé a recalcar que fue lo que había visto en la nota:

_Amy:_

_Creo que yo soy el culpable de todo esto, nunca te debí haber puesto esa estupida idea en la cabeza; si tanto le amas debí haberte dejado hacerlo pero… estos estupidos celosos son mas grandes que el mundo y hacen que haga y diga cosas sin pensar…_

_Espero y me perdones… tratare de arreglar las cosas con Sonic, porque… lo menos que quiero es recordar tu cara empapada de lagrimas… por favor ya no llores y… cuídate._

_Shadow_

Decidí levantarme e inconcientemente me dirigí a la ventana solo para ponerme a pensar de nuevo.

_¿Por qué no me enamore de Shadow?_

-Porque aun tengo esperanza en Sonic- Me respondí a mi misma

_¿Por qué me he de preocupar por Sonic cuando el me ha hecho sufrir tanto?_

-Porque le amo-

_Pero… empezando, ¿de que me he de preocupar?_

-No… lo se… la verdad nunca lo he sabido

_¿Crees que le perderás?_

-No, tengo que ser fuerte para el y mostrarle que mi amor no llega solo a un simple amor platónico sino a un amor de verdad.

_¿Cómo?_

-Ya no le seguiré, le hablare pero no seré la chica que le perseguía y le asfixiaba de un abrazo

La verdad, sin darme cuenta empecé a platicar con mi propia mente, como si con amigo estuviese hablando. Así seguí sin importar el tiempo, hasta que la lluvia paro, mi mente sació sus preguntas y yo ya había encontrado una manera de conseguir a Sonic.

Me pare y voltee hacia el reloj viendo que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Eran las 8:00am, me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras yo dormí y me quedaba aquí? ¿Que es lo que habrá pasado con Sonic? ¿Qué paso con Shadow?

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambie, me puse me vestido rojo y mis botas sin olvidar mi banda. Ya era hora de mostrar al mundo la nueva Amy Rose, la nueva Amy que ya no se portaría tan infantil sino una madura pero siempre alegre, una con decisiones firmes pero siempre moderadas, una Amy que desearan siempre tener.

Salí de mi cuarto y oí como se abrí la puerta de la entrada voltee y fui a recibir a Shadow ya que era el único que tenia mis llaves. Apresure el paso para recibirle pero su cara, su cuerpo, su mirada… todo un desastre.

-¿Qué te paso?- le dije muy preocupada

-Que novio te has elegido… se le suben muy… rápido… las cosas… a la cabeza- me dijo antes de desmayarse y caer al piso.

De la manera que pude, subí a Shadow hasta mi cuarto; un lugar que antes nunca había visto ya que el dormía en el sofá de la sala, ahí empecé a limpiar sus heridas y ver los tantos moretes que tenia. Empecé a pensar como es que le había pasado todo esto y me acorde de lo que me había dicho…

_-Que novio te has elegido… se le suben muy… rápido… las cosas… a la cabeza-_

No pude creerlo… no creo… que mi Sonikku haya echo tal cosa… algo muy malo le debe haber dicho Shadow para que le hiciese eso… porque mi Sonic no es así, el nunca haría algo así ¿o no?

Que tal si tan enfadado de mi esta que a Shadow lo hizo entrar en razón a golpes… espero que no sea lo que pienso no quiero creerlo, pero no encuentro otra solución. Ahora solo me queda esperar a Shadow para saber y aclarar mis dudas que me están calando hasta el alma.

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: Ya se… estoy yendo muy lento uu pero es que me toma mucho trabajo buscar una manera de meter bien a Sonic… haber si no hecho a perder la historia… jejejje… espero y no pase nn! Bueno y gracias por sus reviews y sigan dejando, si tienen ideas díganlas! Jejejejje… si quieren!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Historia Sin Fin**

**Capitulo 4**

Ya han pasado dos horas y no veo reacción alguna de Shadow. Busque la silla más cercana a mi cama y espere a que despertara.

Exactamente ya habían pasado 2hrs con 27min; y ninguna señal. Mientras espere me llegaron a la mente muchas ideas de cómo había terminado Shadow así, nunca creí poder ver la Forma de Vida Perfecta tan lastimada… pero tan pacifica, tan serena. Así estuve mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta de la atención que le ponía a este erizo era mayor que la que tenia por Sonic y mis preocupaciones amorosas.

En un momento creí que estaba admirando a este erizo pero lo que no me di cuenta es que caí en un sueño profundo.

Desperté tan calida, tan protegida… al aclarar mi visión vi como es que mi cama estaba vacía y encima de mi estaba una manta roja. No podía, me había quedado dormida otra vez y ahora en la condición en la que estaba Shadow… me estaba cuidando… después de todo lo que le hice sufrir, después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar aun así se preocupa por mi. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba lo bonito que podía llegar a ser una amistad tan calida y tan alegre pero, en mi corazón siempre estaría el vació de la falta de amor.

Mire a mis alrededores y busque alguna seña de el erizo negro pero no tuve éxito; aunque mi casa era chica era muy difícil encontrarle, el siempre supo esconderse de mi tal y como… Sonic.

Sentí como las lagrimas volvían a aparecer pero rápido trate de quitarlas porque lo que menos quería que vieran en mi era esa debilidad que tengo… la tristeza.

Decidí seguir buscando pero aun así no encontré ni pista de el… -_no creo que haya ido con Sonic de nuevo-_ pensé para mis adentros.

Ya había buscado en todos lados y mi mente ya no conocía más lugares donde buscar… ya había buscado en la cocina, la sala, el baño, el cuarto de estudio… todo menos su cuarto.

Para mi era **"prohibido" **entrar ahí. Aun recuerdo como me recalco que nunca pero **NUNCA **entrara a su habitación, me contó que tenía muchas cosas que nadie debía ver, que era privada una cosa diferente a cualquiera…

Yo no entendía que tenia de interesante, yo que me acordara al repartir cuartos le di la que era mas espaciosa que la mía y además esta tenia balcón, eso era lo único interesante que yo le encontraba pero; ¿que le habrá puesto Shadow para que sea algo que le haga diferente a las demás?

Mejor deje de cuestionarme y decidí ir a verle, sin importar que pudiese pasarme o hacerme Shadow. Tenia que ir a encontrarle, el estaba malherido necesitaba atención; pero¿como quiere que le ayuden si no pone algo de su parte?

Me encontraba en la puerta de su recamara con tanta curiosidad y temor pero al tocar el picaporte todo se transformo en curiosidad.

Al entrar no veía mucho en realidad, solo supe que Shadow había hecho muchos cambios a la habitación… empezando por el ambiente ya que a principios este era tan alegre y ahora se veía tan lúgubre…

No veía nada, entre mas me adentraba a la recamara mas se nublaba mi vista. Empecé a arrastrar los pies porque sabía que por ahí había un escalón pero al sentir el contacto de mi pie con ese "algo" obviamente supe que no era el escalón.

Seguí arrastrando los pies ya que la realidad me asustaba el pisar o tocar algo que no debiera…

Ya no soportaba esto, el cuarto era inmenso y mas en la oscuridad, no encontraba nada mas que puros papeles aunque no sabia de que y seguía topándome con un bulto en el piso hasta que me caí… empecé a maldecir por lo bajo para encontrar que habían prendido la luz y enfrente de mi se encontraba nada menos que Shadow viéndome maldecir a la nada.

Me levante y me dio la curiosidad de saber con que había tropezado, solo para encontrar que era una cobija en el piso… bueno deje de lado todo esto y voltee a ver a Shadow riéndose por lo bajo…

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- Pregunte anonada de verlo reír así

-No nada- Me dijo entre risas

-¿Cómo que nada? Ahora que si estas raro… - le dije

-Bueno… era nada mas para dar ambiente al momento- dijo con más compostura

-Eh… si lo que tu digas- le dije insegura de que tornillo se le habías saltado a Shadow

-Bueno… ya olvidémonos de esto¿Qué se te ofrece en mi cuarto?- me dijo muy serio

-Yo… eh… mmm… te estaba buscando- _lo cual en cierta forma era cierto_

-Bueno pues no te hubieras molestado… ahora no es que no te quiera aquí pero fuera de mi cuarto- me dijo suavemente guiándome a la salida

-¡Espera!- dije antes de que me lograra sacar  
-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto

-Un último vistazo… por favor – respondí mientras ponía una carita de ovejita

-Bueno pero rápido- me dijo un poco enfadado

Camine por el cuarto y vi como es que Shadow había cambiado totalmente el cuarto. La pared estaba llena de hojas las cuales quise ver pero Shadow me tomo de la cintura y me volteo, después las grandes ventanas del cuarto estaban cerrados y ahora tenían cortinas negras con rojo _"que original" _pensé sarcásticamente. De ahí fui a mi parte favorita del cuarto, el balcón.

Me acerque a este y me quede viendo el ambiente a mi alrededor… era simplemente hermoso. Siempre me había cautivado el ver la noche, tan misteriosa pero tan romántica, como es que con una sola mirada se desprendían de mi muchas emociones.

Shadow se acerco a mi y volteo a ver el paisaje también…

-Que linda vista- dije sin darme cuenta

-Si… sabes, siempre que tengo problemas vengo aquí a aclarar mis pensamientos- me dijo dulcemente

-Es como si la luna nos abriera hacia el mundo para expresar y contemplar lo que no podemos ver ni sentir a simple vista-

-Lo se… siempre e adorado ver la luna y recordar mis memorias con Maria…-dijo – _y tuyas _- susurro

-Desearía compartir esto con Sonic…- pensó de repente

Shadow empezó a caminar fuera del cuarto dejando a Amy atrás rondando libre en sus pensamientos.

Note esto, me acerque al interruptor de la luz y lo apague cerrando el cuarto de mi amigo.

Camine hasta llegar a la cocina y me encontré a Shadow sentado. Me acerque a alacena saque una tetera y puso a hervir agua. Mientras esta estaba tome asiento y ninguna palabra hubo… estuve decidiendo mis palabras para sacar el tema que me tenia en duda pero algo me interrumpió… la tetera

Fui y le serví una tasa a Shadow y otra para mi y me volví a sentar… no sabia como llegarle con el tema pero lo que sea era mejor que nada así que mejor dije lo primero que me llegara…

-Shadow… ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte

-Eh… solo te digo que te di otra oportunidad- me respondió mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿De que hablas¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte preocupada

-Toma – y me paso un sobre

-¿Qué es? – le dije mientras observaba el sobre

-Solo ve – dijo muy cortante

Abrí el sobre solo para ver unos boletos y un mapa de la ciudad, abrí el mapa solo para ver algunos lugares marcados.

-Prepárate que mañana tienes una cita con Sonic- me respondió sonriendo

-No puedo creerlo…- le dije sorprendida

Me levante y abrase a Shadow… no podía creerlo me busco una oportunidad, una ultima oportunidad y esta vez no lo arruinaría ya que tenia el apoyo de Shadow conmigo…

_-Amy te quiero y siempre te ayudare porque te amo… tal vez yo no sea como Sonic y se que nunca ocupare su lugar pero aun así estoy feliz de ocupar un lugar en tu corazon aunque solo seamos amigos…-_

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: Hola spero y les aya gustado nn ya se k la estoy alargando pero puss un pokito de drama noOOo? Asi que spero que les aya gustado y lo hare mucho mejor en el sig capitulo arre? asi k bye-bye y... love'cha everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Historia Sin Fin**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Ya he esperado mucho y nunca crei llegar a tener una cita asi de planeada...

Shadow a puesto todo lo que tiene en esto, la verdad me sorprende toda la cita que nos arreglo. La ida a un parque, la merienda, el paseo, la cena!todo!... todo para mi. Por fin tendre esa deseada cita con mi querido Sonikku.

Ya me veo... yo tomada de la mano con mi querido heroe, los dos caminando por el parque viendo lo hermoso que esta este, veremos a los niños correr disfrutando y... todo preparado para nosotros.

Bueno... ya es hora de que empieze a arreglarme asi que mejor me dejo de soñar.

_Toc-Toc_

-Pase- Grite desde el baño para que me oyera

-Ya casi es hora Amy, y se que no querras perderta esta oportunidad por nada en tu vida- me dijo Shadow mientra me gueñia

-Jejejeje obvio que no Shadow, seria como dejar escapar mi vida, mis sueños, mis esperanzas- le dije con tanta felicidad mientras me le acercaba

-_Esperanzas..._- susurro no muy bajo, algo pensativo, alegre y triste a la vez

-Eh... te ocurre algo... te veo raro- le dije mientras le observaba detenidamente... me le acerque hasta que mi cara quedo a unos centimetros de la suya...

-No.. te preocupes, soy... el mismo... de siempre- me dijo muy, pero muy, pero muy nervioso y sonrojado

-OK, como tu digas Shadow- me le aparte y continue arreglandome. Esta vez me dirigi a un mueble y agarre un cepillo y me empeze a arreglar el pelo

Me cepille el pelo, no me puse maquillaje; ya que la verdad este no te deja mostrar la verdadera belleza, ademas me puse perfume y saque unas botas que tenia recervadas desde hace mucho.

Al terminar note que Shadow aun segui en el mismo lugar, con la misma pocision. Ahora si que me preocupa, me tarde casi 1hr y el ni señas de que este vivo...

-Shadow...- le dije mientras pasaba mi mano enfrente de el -Hoooola... alguien por ahi- ahora le empeze a mover un poco hasta que reacciono

-Mande...- me dijo muy pasmado como si no supiera que estuvo tanto tiempo aquí

-Seguro... que estas bien- ahora si que me estaba asustando su actitud

-Claro... - miro su reloj- Amy...

-Si?- _Mmmm... que querra decirme su seriedad me esta asustando_

-Sabes... faltan 15 minutos para tu cita- me dijo mientras me miraba algo sorprendido

-QUE! No me di cuenta de todo lo que me tarde...-tome mi bolso- ahora se me va a hacer tarde...- me mire en el espejo mientras veia como Shadow me seguia viendo mi desesperacion

-Amy...- me dijo

-Eh... no tengo tiempo me tengo que ir sino Sonic me va a dejar y adios cita... blah...blah..-

-Amy, Sonic viene por ti... te acuerdas?-

-Ufff... porque no me recordaste ahora estoy toda alterada y...- me sorprendi al sentir sus brazos alrededor mio

-Calmate... todo va a salir bien, te ves bien y no te hace falta nada. Todo va a salir perfecto asi que...- espere a que continuara ya que sentia la tristeza y felicidad por mi en sus palabras- disfrutalo y esperemos esta sea la cita que tanto deseas-

_-_Gracias Shadow, te aseguro que- ya empeza a sentir las lagrimas- me divertire y gracias... por todo. Te quiero-

-Y yo a ti- se separo y me empezo a quitar las lagrimas- asi que ya no llores que arruina tu carita

-Gracias-

_Ding-Dong_

-Ese debe ser Sonic- dijo mientras abria la puerta

-Hola, y Amy?- dijo Sonic con su sonrisa de siempre

-Aqui- le respondi mientras me le acercaba y el me daba un ramo de flores

-Para ti- me dijo mientras me mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa

-Gracias- ya sentia como me sonrojaba poco a poco – bueno Shadow nos retiramos

-Cuidate- dijo feliz

-Adios-

* * *

_La cita con Sonic no estuvo mal fue mejor de lo planeado, disfrute su presencia ademas de que hicimos muchas cosas que jamas crei poder hacer con el. Aun asi hubo algo que en mi mente no dejaba de rondar "Shadow o Sonic", ya se que hace mucho le dije a Shadow que lo nuestro era imposible pero aun asi el se a esforzado en cuidarme y quererme... yo se que el aun me quiere, lo pude notar en su mirada cuando me abraza, me arrullaba, me susurraba, en si... siempre._

_Aun asi yo siempre he amado a mi querido Sonic y nunca crei llegar a querer a alguien mas... Sonic y yo eramos la pareja perfecta, nadie tenia la oportunidad de hacercarsele tanto como yo pude y aun puedo, nadie tiene la oportunidad de hacer cosas con el como yo puedo... _

_pero el predicamento esta en que yo quiero a dos erizos tan iguales pero tan diferentes... _

_Ahora tengo todo esto en mente y todo por algo que Sonic me a preguntado... aun lo recuerdo..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Amy..- me dijo Sonic mientras estabamos en el parque mirando el atardecer**_

_**-Si- voltee a ver solo para encontrar su cara de nerviosismo**_

_**-Sabes... no se como decirte esto-**_

_**-Que pasa?- estaba tan nervioso que casi lo podia sentir en mi**_

_**-Solo queria decirte... que me la pase muy bien, y pues queria agradecerte pro estar siempre a mi lado-**_

_**-Sonikku... que ocurre, por..- no continue ya que senti la presencia de sus labios sobre los mios**_

_**No sabia que hacer... ahi es cuando chocaron esos pensamientos en mi...**_

_**Se separo de mi, me miro tan intensamiente – Amy, quisieras ser... mi novia?- **_

_**-Sonic..- ahora si que estaba sorprendida, Sonic pidiendome ser su novia... esto salia de mis expectativas pero aun asi... estos pensamientos.**_

_**-Sonic, no se que decir- y en verdad no sabia ya que esto me alegraba pero me llenaba de preguntas**_

_**-Tomate tu tiempo- y salio corriendo como en los viejos tiempos solo que esta vez yo no le segui sino me quede sentada en la banca**_

* * *

**_Mary-Sue Hedgehod:_** Hay-Su! Capitulo 5! Como que ya era hora nOooO?(Pobre Amy... tiene a dos amores... bueno ni tanto, yo no tengo nada bua! Voy a llorar!) Bueno mis queridos lectores...estoy en un pequeño dilema... ya no se si hacerlo de Sonic y Amy o de Shadow y Amy... espero y me digan que quieren que sea, Okis? 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mary Sue Hedgehog:_** Por fin el ultimo capitulo! Jajjaja! Cuanto me tarde en sacarlo? Emm... mejor no digamos cuanto porque fue mucho que hasta a mi me haría enojar esperar tanto. Bueno este capitulo lo voy a partir en 3 para poder complacerlos con las parejas Okis? Así que espero y les guste y muchas gracias por leer! Arigatou! Ahora al fic mis fieles lectores!

Mi historia Sin Fin

Capitulo 6

No puedo creer que en unos días mi vida haya dado un giro tan radical. Hasta hace unos días era todo un infierno pero de repente todo esto pasa… y ahora mi corazón tiene que tomar un rumbo, un sendero por el cual dirigirá mi vida hasta que la muerte llegue.

Sin importar cual camino tome se que estaré en las manos correctas, pero lo que me preocupa es el ¿Qué pasara si elijo a uno de ellos¿Qué ocurrirá con mi destino, la verdad tengo curiosidad de saber que será de nosotros¿tendremos hijos, nos casaremos, viviremos juntos, terminaremos juntos hasta el final?... ya estoy dudando¿Qué tal si ocurre algo malo, si me deja, si no me cuida, si nada mas me quieren para un momento?... la verdad nunca creí pensar en todo esto siempre pensé que cuando alguien se me declarara seria mi Sonikku y sin ningún preámbulo le diría que si… pero nunca me creí tan afortunada de tener a dos erizos queriendo y deseando mi amor.

Quisiera ayuda pero yo se que si le preguntase a Rouge… seria un caso perdido si ella no puede ni aclarar sus sentimientos por cierto equidna, Knuckles… mmm el iría con Sonic al fin y al cabo son amigos y no hay cosa que Knuckles guarde bien, Cream… muy joven, Tails…!como no me acorde de el¡El si me va a ayudar! Pero, y si esta Sonic ahí… ¡Claro que esta ahí! Donde más podría estar… jejeje. La verdad no se que hacer estoy dando vueltas por la ciudad… no se que rumbo estoy tomando solo estoy dejándome llevar.

La verdad ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo caminando pero me vendría bien un baño caliente y una buena noche de sueño para aclarar mi mente. Llegue a la casa, saque las llaves y…

¡Que estoy pensando no puedo llegar y pensar con Shadow ahí… seria caso perdido, además de que el se daría cuenta!

Mejor voy con Cream… de seguro me dejan quedarme por hoy. Me di la vuelta y empecé de nuevo mi trayecto, me fui despacio para no hacer ruido ya que era muy noche y estaba muy oscuro…

-Auch… ¿con que me golpee?- tome el objeto en mis manos – es una maceta… uff que bueno no se rompió- me hinque y puse la maceta en el piso- ahí estas bien

Voltee al cielo para ver a la luna mas radiante que nunca, en estos momentos se veía tan hermosa. Me hacia recordar el día en que conocí a Shadow, ese día en ARK. A la vez los días que pasee con Sonic, han sido pocos los momentos que he pasado con los dos pero aun así aprendí a quererlos y ellos a mi.

Llegue de nuevo a la ciudad y la verdad era muy tarde como para andar molestando a esas horas. Decline la idea de ir con Cream y decidí quedarme en un hotel…

Subí a mi habitación y tome una ducha y me acosté… pensando en lo ocurrido y en lo cansada que había quedado.

_**Sonic… Shadow… los amo, desearía poder corresponderle a los dos… pero eso es imposible. Espero que mi decisión sea la correcta… solo tu corazón sabrás que hacer por mi…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Historia Sin Fin

Capitulo 6.1

Sentí los rayos de sol hacer contacto con mi cara. Me levante, tome otra ducha y entregue las llaves de mi dormitorio.

Salí para enfrentar la realidad… hoy iba a ser un día difícil.

Durante la noche pude recordar todo lo que Sonic había hecho por mi… aunque el siempre huyera de mi y me hiciera sentir mal siempre estuvo ahí para disculparse y reponer su error de alguna de manera, nunca lo note pero pasando el tiempo Sonic fue menos y menos rápido cuando lo perseguía y cada que lo hacia para mi era la esperanza de que algún día llegaría a alcanzarlo y se daría cuenta de que mi amor por el me hizo llegar a alcanzarlo.

Yo se que Shadow me ama pero no puedo aceptar su amor… simplemente no. Estaría renunciando a mi sueño, a mí ser, a mi corazón. Yo se que Shadow desea lo mejor para mi y yo le deseo lo mejor también.

Llegue a la casa para ver a Shadow en la entrada. Camine hacia el y el nada mas me abrazo.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Me tenias muy preocupado- me dijo con preocupación y cierta curiosidad

-Estaba en un hotel- le dije con toda sinceridad

-Se separo mientras me miraba a los ojos- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no viste hacia acá?-

-Shadow… tenía que pensar en algo, y yo sabia que si venia no sacaría el tema de mi cabeza… perdón si te preocupe-

-No te preocupes… vamos adentro…- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

No me moví, Shadow me soltó y no podía soportar la mirada que traía así que me voltee tratando de evadir lo que iba a suceder después.

-Shadow… me voy- le dije mientras sentía las lagrimas apunto de salir

-Amy…- dio un paso adelante

-Vine por mis cosas…-

-Por fin se te declaro… o ¿me equivoco?- dio otro paso

-Si… me dijo que me quería… que se disculpaba por todas las veces que me había hecho sufrir que… me ama…- sentí su mano en mi hombro y voltee a ver como sonreía

-Estoy feliz por ti… sabia que tarde o temprano Sonic se daría cuenta que el te amaba- me abrazo mas fuerte –Entonces vamos por tus cosas-

-Claro- le dije mientras quitaba las lágrimas de mi cara

Mientras guardaba todo dentro de mi equipaje recordaba los momentos felices y a la vez tristes que tuve junto a Shadow… tanto a ocurrido, nunca olvidare todo lo que hizo por mi.

-¿Estas lista?- me dijo mientras sacaba una caos emerald

-Claro… pero ¿para que la emerald?- mi cara llena de confusión

Se me acerco mientras tomaba mi equipaje y me tomaba de la cintura y decía las palabras mágicas

-¡Caos Control!-

En un parpadeo estaba enfrente de Sonic… Salí corriendo hacia el y lo abrase. El se sorprendió.

-Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo un poco asombrado

-Estoy aquí por ti… mi sonikku- Me le acerque- Te amo- y le di un beso en los labios probando su sabor, vi que era como lo había imaginado era tan dulce como un caramelo

-Yo también… pero ¿Cómo llegaste?- me dijo mientras me daba esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba

-Shadow me trajo, uso Caos control-

-Oye y ¿que hay con ese equipaje?-

-¡Mis cosas! Jjejeje- le dije en un grito

-¿A dónde vas o que?-

La verdad ya no sabía si se estaba haciendo el tonto o en realidad no sabía. Pero bueno eso lo hacia mas lindo y chistoso.

-Me mudo contigo- le dije sonriendo

-Te mudaras con Tails mejor dicho… que ya casi es mi casa de tanto que ando por ahí-

-No… vamos a buscar casa- le sonreí malvadamente- y ya tengo en mente cual quiero

-Oh no… aquí vamos de nuevo…- dijo mientras se reía- ¿como es… mi amor?

Ahora si que estaba sonrojada… ¡este Sonic pillo!

-Esta perfecta para nuestra familia-

-¿Familia?- ahora si que sabia de que hablaba

-Próximamente- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba otro beso.

**Mary Sue Hedgehog:Ya acabe mi fic de Sonic Amy! Que les pareció: feo, lindo, cursi, loco, simple, corto, largo (lo dudo), etc.**

**Así que espero y les haya gustado inspirado en todos mis amados lectores y sus lindas ideas! (Y la canción de Sonic –Shining Road!) Si desean que haga alguna pareja en especial… dígame jejeje… veré que podré hacer... Bueno pronto verán mas de mi así que no se decilucionen! Los quiero a todos y adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi Historia Sin Fin

Capitulo 6.1

Sentí los rayos de sol hacer contacto con mi cara. Me levante, tome otra ducha y entregue las llaves de mi dormitorio.

Salí para enfrentar la realidad… hoy iba a ser un día difícil.

Mientras caminaba reflexione que aunque fuera y aceptara a Sonic tal vez el podría romper mi corazón… ya que el nunca fue bueno con eso del amor. Pero seria difícil decirle que no a Sonic… el había sido mi primer amor… pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora yo voy a tomar riendas de mi vida…

Al llegar encontré a Shadow en la entrada. Y sin darme cuenta corrí hacia el y lo abrase, podía sentir como se había sorprendido por mi acción pero el devolvió el gesto y me abrazo.

-Shadow…-le dije entre lagrimas

-Amy... ¿Qué pasa, ¿Dónde estuviste? – me dijo preocupado tratando de quitar las lagrimas interminables de mi cara

-Lo siento… ¡te amo!- y actué de una manera que nunca creí… lo bese tan fuertemente que creí que nos íbamos a caer…

-Amy… pero Sonic…- me dijo un poco agitado por el beso

-No… no más Sonic, me di cuenta de que para Sonic tal vez yo nunca fui nada… solo un amor pasajero. Pero vi que Sonic fue quien yo creí no se de donde saque que era el príncipe de mis sueños… en lo que venia pensaba en el príncipe que creí era Sonic pero vi que no era el… ¡eras tu! Tu siempre estuviste a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas… y aunque a inicios yo rechace tu amor… quiero preguntarte ¿me amas?-

-Amy… no se que decir… nunca creí que fueses a pensar así, pero aun así la respuesta a tu pregunta es… si, si te amo Amy Rose- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Shadow…- mientras me daba otro apasionado beso – necesito hablar con Sonic, debo decirle la verdad… pero ¿Dónde estará?

-Amy… abrázame fuertemente- dijo mientras sacaba una Caos Emerald

-Bueno-

-¡Caos Control-

En un parpadeo llegamos a el mismo parque donde Sonic se me había declarado

-Sonic…- le dije casi en un susurro

-Amy… ve- me dijo Shadow

Me le acerque para ver que Sonic veía a unos niños jugando. Mientras otros dos estaban abrazados mirando a los demás jugar.

-Amy…- dijo casi en un susurro

-Sonic quería decirte…- pero fui cortada al sentir su dedo en mis labios

-Shh… no te preocupes ya se- miro hacia los niños mas triste- creo que me lo merezco… pero siempre se que puedo empezar de nuevo… como ellos-

-Y recuerda que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, así que no te preocupes que tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien que te quiera tanto que no querrá separarse de ti- tome su cara y le di un beso en la frente- recuerda siempre estarás en mi corazón…como amigo- mientras me alejaba- y mi héroe- le sonreí

-Jeje-se rió a lo bajo- su héroe- volteo y me dio su sonrisa- cuídala… Shadow

-No te preocupes nada le pasara- le dijo mientras le sonreía y tomaba mi mano y en un instante a otro desaparecíamos…-

-Adiós Amy… te amo-

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog:** **¡Ya se!... mucho mas corto que el de Sonic pero es que con el de Sonic me inspire y con este también solo un poco simple (inspirado en una anécdota mía) (que feo que te ocurra eso no…) (pues a mi me paso así)… jejeje**

**Bueno llorando Sonic quedo solo… Sonic yo te amo jejejeje! Espero y le aya gustado y haber si así les gusta como quedo. Pronto verán más…**

**Si desean que haga alguna pareja en especial… dígame jejeje… veré que podré hacer... Ciao mis fieles lectores…**


End file.
